famanafandomcom-20200213-history
Technology on Famana
Technology on Famana can closely mirror that of Earths. This article is structured as a timeline Pre-Age 1 Wheel (Unknown) The invention of the Wheel is often critical to many civilisations. The precise date can not be determined, however. Rafts (Unknown) Contrary to popular belief, the term Bavatis does not refer to all boats or ships. Roads (Unknown) Almost all civilisations developed roads at some point. Iron is discovered (-120) Iron was discovered around 120 years before the main series. However, it is unknown when it became first used on a large scale. Writing (-40, Kashroon) Kashroon was the first known nation to use writing, though it is possible writing is older. Huskush (-12, Ga Xal) The Huskush is a papyrus-like material used for writing among other applications. Age 1 Glass (3, Maky) Maky was the first nation to use glass on a large scale. Chariot (10, Maky) The chariot was historically a very important military tool and led the way for the domestication of animals. Military armour (13, Ga Xal) The Ga Xalians were the first to equip their army fully with armour for military reasons. Bavatis (15, Bava) It is important to distinguish Bavatis as sailboats intended for maritime use. First Maps (15, Maky and Bava) In order to map the world, the first map was created in Maky and Bava. Bokula (18, Zakon) The Bokula was the first musical instrument beyond simple flutes. Shadoof (20, Maky) The Shadoof is a machine and method of withdrawing and transporting water. Kites (43, Qiso) Refers to papers or such flown in the air. Libraries (57, Pextum) First invented to document the astronomic discoveries of Pextum. Theatres (66, Jasua) Any construct dedicated to acting. Bathhouses (69, Agmagoz) Any large pool designed for luxury bathing, specifically for the elite. Lighthouses (78, Ga Shir) First spread across Moxon. Coin-based economy (92, Jasua) Although coins are likely to be much older, the first economy to regularly use coins of precious metals as currency came from Jasua. Age 2 Compass (120, Oppia) First made by Oppians using a magnet on water. Archimedes Screw (127, Etvis) Used as a method of drawing water. Jirsoki (132, Aresia) The Jirsoki is a unique weapon of Aresia. Ballista (133, Etvis) Refers to a siege weapon designed to shoot large bolts. Age 3 Candles (146, Geopyopia) Designed as a cheaper alternative to traditional oil lamps. Catapult (153, Vanoma) These are often called Vanomatis by the community. Universities (153, Vanoma) First state-sponsored schools for the elite. Govustan math (153, Vanoma) While it is unknown what Govustan math really is, many say it to be a form of algebra, while others compare it to basic infinitesimals or trigenomotry. Paper (155, Moxon) A smoother writing medium than the coarser, thinner Huskush. Aqueducts (160, New Ga Xal) The first major methods of transporting water long distances allowed for settlements to expand inlands. Age 4 Newspaper (179, Moxon) This refers primarily to regular updates in paper form since we did see a one-time news bulletin in Dorromas: The Story of an Empire. Category:Special